


I Can't Stay Away

by NiaChase



Series: Multi Smut. Everybody screwing Everybody [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Must Read, Secrets, Secrets meetings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: They knew cheating was wrongBut it felt too good to stop





	I Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I'm doing at 2 in the morning
> 
> Please read end notes
> 
> Based on how you want them to end, I'll write the talk and the most wanted ending.

Growing up with each other was the best and the worse thing that happened. They were each other first friend and they were closer to each other than any other person. Then when relationships was on their mind, they always gravitated to each other. They were each other first kiss. 

First love in some ways. But then they realized it was only lust they felt for each other and decided to stop. They promised each other that they were to each other first before boyfriends. So when they had boyfriend they work so hard in getting, they were happy and still close. They always dance together, sing together, wrap each other arms around the other.

It was small things their friends and boyfriends tease them about. But one person knew the truth. Lander knew once he became best friends with them and even now as they still had boyfriends. They were too close with each other. All the unnecessary touching, the kisses to the cheeks, the secret looks and grin as much as the blushes and smiles. Lander knew they had it bad. 

At least in a lustful way. He warn them that he knew what was going on and they were going to have to stop once they were in college and getting serious with their respective boyfriends.

They just looked at him. Lander told them that he wasn't going to tell, but they was going to get caught. They both shared a look and nodded before walking away. Lander didn't believe them for one minute. He just hope things worked out before anyone got hurt. 

Ryan waited in front of the hotel, thinking about what Lander told them. He clench and unclench his hands at his sides. He knew it was wrong, but it gave him such a thrill. He looked down the road where he parked his car. He really shouldn't be doing this. He have two boyfriends for goodness sake, but none of them were Darrel.

He close his eyes as guilt rushed through him, but even that didn't stop him or make him change his mind. It didn't two weeks ago. Nor all the times before that. He open his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the night sky. He always wonder why he can't control himself. 

How can he still smile at Darrel's boyfriend knowing he did this? How he can look at his own boyfriends with guilt and still claim he love them. He honestly do, he can never imagine himself leaving them. They were perfect for him, but he was too hook on feeling Darrel as well. Ryan slid his hands through his hair. 

He was being greedy was what he decided. But that didn't make any sense because he can't imagine sleeping with anyone else. Just one, and that was Darrel. He remember it started in freshmen year in college. He and his friends went out to party before the year went rough. 

He and Darrel had drinks. He remember kissing him passionately. He remember going to the bathroom and had drunken sex with him. Funny, he still remember how it felt and how he yearn for more. He remember telling his boyfriends, but since they were very tight-knitted group, basically family, his boyfriends laugh it off and use it as a joke now-a-days. Basides, Nick drunkenly kiss Steven. No harm done. So in a effort to apologize to Darrel at least, that just ended in making out and handjobs.

So they tried not seeing each other again, and it worked for three months. It wasn't until Steven, Nick, and Allen went to a game and Lander and Andy went to a museum for homework purposes, he and Darrel was suppose to go out for lunch and watch a movie. Sadly, he ended up having sex with him in Darrel's bed. 

Darrel quickly wash those sheets out of shame and told him to get out. We didn't tell no one. It wasn't until spring break did we did it again far away from the beach house all of us was staying at. Then it progress to texts and secret meetings. He always deleted those as soon as he get them. 

Now here he was, watching the familiar car park down the road from hotel. Ryan straighten himself up and watch how Darrel got out of the car. Darrel hair was long and wavy, but was held in a bun. His brown eyes bore into Ryan's dark blue ones. Darrel's lips was gloss and Ryan couldn't help but wonder what flavour it would be this time. 

Darrel didn't really try to wear anything classy, but he still looked perfect in his red v-neck shirt, black slacks and sneakers. Darrel's arms was nicely muscled, but everything about him was soft and smooth unlike Ryan's body which was all slightly muscled and rough about him. When Darrel was close enough, Ryan kiss him on the cheek and led him inside the nice hotel. 

They didn't stop at the receptions desk since Ryan check in already. They went to the fourth floor and quickly went inside. They both felt the guilt and shame, but as the door was finally closed and lock with the do not disturb tag on the outside, they felt lust like no other as they finally closed the gap and kissed one another like lovers who been away for so long. 

It wasn't until Darrel pulled away with tears down his cheeks. Ryan was worried. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked softly. Darrel cried into Ryan's shoulder and said, "Allen is planning on asking me to marrying me soon. I can't keep doing this if were married. Having a boyfriend is one thing, but doing this when I'm married is too much." 

Ryan held him closer. "Say no then." Darrel pulled back in shock. Ryan knew as soon as he said it that it was selfish to even suggest that. "You know I can't. I love him Ryan." Ryan tighten his grip on Darrel's hips, put careful to not leave bruising. "What about us then? I have to have you." Ryan begged.

Darrel shook his head. "You know this is wrong just as much as I do." Ryan closed my eyes as the guilt rushed in, but that didn't keep him from lifting Darrel's shirt over his head. Ryan open his eyes and grace his hand against Darrel skin, loving it's softness but also cursing that he couldn't mark it.

Darrel lift Ryan's chin up and kissed him lovingly. He grab Ryan's shirt as he walked backward to the bed until it hit the back of his knees. Darrel fell on the bed and Ryan separated the kiss and pull his shirt off. He took off his pants, but first took out the packets of lube and a few condoms and place them on the desk nearby.

Ryan got in between Darrel's legs as Darrel crawl backwards to get himself comfortable. Ryan resume the kiss as he fumbled with Darrel's pants. Darrel hands gilded around Ryan's body, loving the difference from his body to Allen's. Ryan finally unbutton the pant and cursed under his breath how pant were always in the way.

He hated separating from kissing to get rid of pants. He took off Darrel's underwear as well. Once those things was thrown across the room, Ryan went back to kissing Darrel, but also grinding on him. They both moan at the feeling of each other getting hard, though Darrel was annoyed Ryan still had his boxers on. Ryan knew, but he wanted to make Darrel properly ready before he took off his boxers. 

It was the only thing holding him back from going raw into Darrel tight hole. Ryan kissed down Darrel's neck, careful not to make any bruising. He knew Darrel had his makeup in the car just in case, but he didn't want him to go through that work, no matter how frustrating it was. But he loved making moan louder as his mouth reach Darrel's nipples. He licked, kissed, and bit on one before going on the other.

He would also blow on the wet bud just to watch it get hard. Darrel arch his back with his eyes close, loving Ryan's warm mouth and how he would tease him. His hands grip the covers below, wishing he could mark Ryan's back. Ryan went back to kissed Darrel and grind harder on Darrel. Darrel whined and raised his hips. Ryan groan and separated. "What position?" Ryan asked. "Missionary. Then Doggy style if you can get it up fast enough." Ryan blessed this guy. 

Doggy style was Ryan's favorite as Missionary was Darrel's. Ryan gave Darrel one last kiss before reaching for the lube. Ryan sat on his knees and rip the packet open. He lube up his three fingers and a little of Darrel's member. Once lubed up, Ryan stroked Darrel's member at a steady pace until Darrel moaning fill the room. 

Then he inserted one finger in Darrel's tight hole. Darrel groan and gritted his teeth as he tried to relax his body. Allen was currently at his mom's house for two weeks because of an emergency and even though he came back last night, he was too tired to have sex with him.

But it felt good to finally have something in him, even as small as a finger. Ryan inserted another finger to stretch Darrel out, loving how tight he was around his fingers. His own member was in desperate need of touch, but he kept reminding himself that he only has a little while longer. Darrel move his hips with Ryan's fingers, wanting it to go deeper. 

Ryan inserted another and search for Darrel's prostate. He was rewarded moment later when Darrel's moan turn sinful and he pulled back his legs and reveal that glorious hole even more. Ryan was at full peak just watch his fingers slide in and out so easily.

He stop stoking Darrel's member and began teasing Darrel prostate until Darrel beg for him to be inside already. Ryan chuckled how needy he was, but listened. He pulled out his fingers and grab the condom. He slip on the condom and moan at the small contact his fingers made with himself. He lubed himself, watching Darrel hole clench around air, knowing he would be inside.

Darrel whine at the emptiness until something big tease his entrance. "Hurry up already." Darrel whine. Ryan only gave Darrel a small kiss before pushing in. Darrel's eyes watched Ryan's while his mouth was open and legs held back. He loved the feeling of getting full and being stretched out. 

Ryan watched how Darrel struggled to not close his eyes and the deep breaths he was making, taking all of him in. Ryan can almost swear Darrel was made for him. Almost...he wasn't his. Ryan shook that thought and enjoy how tight he was around him. He wish he didn't have the condom on. 

Maybe during doggy style he could convince him with a promise of a warm bath. Once Ryan was all the way in, they both let go of the air they held. They both held kisses and slip in tongue, tasting each other mouths. Cherry, Ryan thought as his tongue slid across Darrel's lips. Once they weren't on the verge of cumming, Ryan started off slow so Darrel can get used to him. 

Ryan held himself up on his hands on both sides of Darrel, his head low as the pleasure ran through him. Darrel love how deep he was going and couldn't keep his eyes open. "Harder...." Darrel moan out. Ryan got the message and went hard and search for Darrel's prostate. Darrel didn't mind as Ryan's heavy balls slap against his ass until sharp pleasure went through his body and he basically saw stars. 

Ryan took in Darrel moans as he found his prostate, and went down to his elbows, slamming harder into Darrel. Every hit of his prostate made Darrel louder and tighten his hole around him. The bed shook under them and they were sure the neighbors could hear them, but that alone made them want to get louder. 

Ryan groan as heat poured down his belly, knowing he wasn't going to last long. He gritted his teeth as he reach down and grab Darrel's member. The stroked faster as his hips mover faster, getting desperate for release. It was too much for Darrel as he abandon his legs and grip Ryan's ass. 

It came fast for Darrel as he saw white and cried out, his fingers digging into Ryan's ass. Ryan, feeling Darrel tighten around him, cried out also with Darrel's name from his lips as he spill into the condom. 

Sweat and Darrel's cum mingled between them. They grip each other until their high was down. They shared an uncoordinated kiss, but it was perfect in their books. They knew they weren't done tonight. They knew that weren't done ever. 

As they kissed, Darrel knew he would try to stay loyal to his soon to be husband whenever Allen decides to asked, but he also knew that he would be back in Ryan's arms soon. They separated and looked into each other eyes. 

Something change that night now that Ryan knew that Darrel would be off the market soon, not like he was in the market in the first place. He knew whether Darrel was married or not, Darrel would always be his just as much he knew he belong to Darrel. Ryan whispered "Mine." to Darrel. Darrel nodded. Darrel would say yes, but he would always belong to Ryan. 

**Epilogue ******

****The next day, the friends gather at Allen's and Darrel's house to hang out. Ryan, Darrel, Lander and Andy was on the couch watching television. Darrel's head was on Ryan's shoulder and Darrel was holding Lander's hand as a friend.****

****

****Everyone knew Ryan and Darrel was close and no one could separate them. Allen and Steven watched them closely. Steven remembered how relax Ryan came home last night. Allen saw the same thing and the small limp Darrel tried to hide this morning. They knew what happened, but they kept quiet.** **

****

****They quietly plan things because they didn't want to lose them either. So they let them do it.  
It won't be another six months did they finally talked it out.** **

**Author's Note:**

> Take the ending how you want
> 
> A. They all broke up
> 
> or 
> 
> B. Refer to one of my works "Let's Play Rough"
> 
> Your choice.


End file.
